


Goodbye, my beloved

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Serial: s143 The Trial of a Time Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: He didn’t take his eyes off Peri for a second, because if this was his last moment with her, he wanted to make it count.





	Goodbye, my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to watch a few episodes of Trial of a Time Lord and regret it big time. Those feels! *cries in a corner*

He didn't take his eyes off of her for a single second. If this was their last moment together, he wanted to make it count.   
  
"Doctor, is something wrong? You never act this way." Peri asks, her deep brown eyes meeting the Doctor's. She looks scared, he thinks, terrified beyond reason by The Doctor affectionately stroking her hair.

 

She knows something horrible is going to happen, because he love her and he shows it only when he might not get another chance to ever do so again.   
  
The Doctor laughed, trying not to show his own crippling grief as he let his arms place themselves around her slim waist, the pink of her dress matching his jacket. He’d used to like that colour, once, but now it only made him feel ill. "Oh sweet, innocent Peri. Everything is perfectly alright. In due time, everything will be absolutely perfect." He smiles, trying to hide his breaking heart as he pulls his Peri closer, her head resting on his chest as she hugs him back.   
  
"I don't believe you, Doctor. I know when you're lying." He can feel something wet dribbling down on his coat, and he realises that Peri is crying. "I'm scared, Doctor." Her voice is so small, and her tiny body is shaking in his grip, her quiet sobbing growing heavier as she tightened her grip on his waist.   
  
The Doctor wish he could be honest with her and tell her the bitter truth, but knows it would only make the situation worse. Peri will die, and he knows that if he tells her she would ask to be saved, not yet knowing that it was impossible and most likely refusing to believe him when he’d tell her.

 

He couldn’t break her like that.   
  
The Time Lords, expert craftsmen of their own trade, had made sure to shape the timelines around her in such a way that not even The Doctor could reverse it. Perpugilliam Brown’s death at the hands of the Time Lords had become a fixed point before he’d even known what had happened to her, and now he could not reverse it.   
  
"Oh, don't be like that, my dear Peri. I will speak to the Time Lords on your behalf, and so you will soon see that all shall be well."  He reassures her again, not wanting her to feel scared, yet feeling unimaginably scared himself. Sighing quietly, he wipes away tears from her cheeks and tries to keep his sunny smile believable.   
  
The Doctor find it terrifying how good he is at lying. He'd always had a lenience towards half-truths, he supposed, what with his relations to the rest of his species being what it were, but very rarely had false words ever flowed so easily from his mouth as it did now.   
  
"That is not what I’m scared of, Doctor!" Peri, ever his fierce little lady, was slowly becoming angry rather than sad, and The Doctor could only hope it was an improvement. "I want to know about you! Who will speak to the Time Lords on your behalf? I  can't let them hurt you!" She screams, pulling back and facing him face to face. She was big and strong, now, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath after the tirad.   
  
The Doctor watch her scream, and he wants to say something. He wants to continue his fruitless efforts at comforting her, but their time together is running out and he simply doesn't have the time.   
  
The Time Lord guards comes upon Peri from behind, and he can see the sheer horror reflected in her eyes for a second as they grab onto her arms and lock them behind her back.   
  
"No!" She roar, pulling against their holds on her body and trying to free herself though she should know it'd be useless. "I don't want to go! You can't make me! LET ME GO!" Her voice reach a crescendo as they start dragging her along the ground, her legs thrashing wildly against the metal floors as she was forcibly removed from the room. "Doctor make them stop! Help me!"    
  
He can't watch. He wants to turn away, not bearing to see the guards dragging away the woman he loved, but can't bring himself to even do as much. Her heart breaking screams of fear and agony haunts him, echoing inside his head logb after she has disappeared, and he shivers.   
  
_ "Doctor please! Help me!"  _   
  
He wants to rescue her. He wants to run ahead, all the way up the corridor until he's found her, freeing her and escaping like they'd done so many times before.   
  
Only, he knows he can't. He'd watched her die, hours earlier in his own timestream and just a few hours later in hers. They'd pulled her back out of the time stream again so he could have a proper goodbye, at least one of the brutal Time Lords somehow finding compassion at heart, but he could not keep her there.   
  
Whatever he did, Peri would always have to return to her ultimate death. Eventually, he would be forced to surrender his love to the Time Lords and their heartless torture.   
  
And so, he watched her as she was taken away. Passive, but aware, that this is the price the Time Lords gave for him to pay. Whatever they would judge him to it would be a child’s play, for the real price was already paid.

 

He didn’t take his eyes off Peri for a second, because if this was his last moment with her, he wanted to make it count.


End file.
